Depravity
by xxLucindaxx
Summary: She had read countless stories of women bold enough to allow a man to dominate them like this. Countless times she'd imagined what it would be like to be that woman. But all of that, all of that, paled so completely in comparison to actually feeling the soft silk of her bindings against her wrists, anchoring her completely to the posts of the headboard. His headboard.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger had done a lot in her lifetime.

Hell, she'd found Horcruxes, obliviated her parents' memories, been on the run, gotten tortured, helped defeat Voldemort - all before she'd ever left Hogwarts.

Now she worked in the Magical Creatures Department at the Ministry - well no, she _ran_ the Magical Creatures Department. She'd held the position for well over four years and was incredibly skilled at her job, and getting others to be skilled at theirs'.

Hermione Granger had done a lot in her lifetime.

But _this_ was certainly not something anyone would've expected of her.

"Oh my _gods,_ please don't stop."

She had no idea how she'd ended up in this position, how _they'd_ ended up in this position, but it really didn't seem to her like he minded.

She certainly didn't mind.

Which was strange, because unlike for him, this was entirely new to her - at least in action. Hermione was nothing if not a bookworm, and had certainly strayed to more... _deviant_ of material on occasion. She was a grown woman - 25 for Merlin's sake - she was allowed to read whatever she pleased.

But reading was so, _so_ much less enthralling than _doing_. She had read countless stories of women bold enough to allow a man to dominate them like this. Countless times she'd imagined what it would be like to _be_ that woman. But all of that, _all of that,_ paled so completely in comparison to actually feeling the soft silk of her bindings against her wrists, anchoring her completely to the posts of the headboard.

 _His_ headboard.

She supposed that she really shouldn't be surprised that she was here. Years of failed relationships with men who never managed to please her sexually had her so tense it was a wonder she hadn't snapped already.

So, all things considered, could she really be _that_ shocked at herself for accepting Malfoy's offer for a night of depravity?

"Please - _oh gods_ \- please don't stop." she begged, surprised that she couldn't _quite_ recognize her voice in the moment. She sounded needy. _Desperate._

And it certainly seemed as though Malfoy was enjoying every minute of it.

His face was buried between her thighs, two fingers arching in a way that had her racing toward her orgasm.

She tugged at her bindings, wanting more than anything to be able to run her hands through his hair, "Please let me touch you."

Malfoy smirked against her dripping folds, lifting his head to look at her, all the while his fingers continued their steady pace.

"Now, now, Granger. Can't you see _I'm_ doing the touching right now?"

She couldn't help but notice how her juices shone on his chin as he smirked at her, and the effect of his smoldering gray eyes matched with the constant stimulation his fingers gave her g-spot she found it hard to come up with a response that went beyond a breathy moan.

"Do you not enjoy what I'm doing?" he asked, slowing his fingers to tease her.

"I..." she shook her head, trying to move her hips away from him. The constant building pressure in her abdomen was becoming too much.

He used his free hand to smack the inside of her thigh, earning a surprised gasp from the brunette under him, "I asked you a question, Miss Granger."

"I don't remember what you asked." she admitted, her eyes falling shut as he continued slowly teasing her.

Two fingers pumped into her dripping pussy, while his thumb stroked her clit in light circles. His other hand still rested on the thigh he'd just smacked, fingers lightly trailing the slightly pinker skin there.

"Are you enjoying yourself, pet?"

Under any other circumstance she would've slapped Malfoy across the face for the name, but she couldn't deny the clench in her stomach at his words, particularly with what he was doing to her body.

"Yes," she moaned, her body writhing under his ministrations. "Please, _please..._ I'm so close..."

"Please what?" he asked with a smirk, leaning back down so she could feel his breath ghosting across her now neglected clit.

She groaned in frustration, trying to ride his fingers to find her release, but not succeeding.

"I'll give you anything you want, Granger, all you have to do is ask." he murmured, placing a soft kiss to her clit.

His words made her stomach tighten even more as she warred with herself.

"I...want you to taste me." she said, finally giving in to Malfoy and all the deliciously twisted things he could possibly do to her.

He smirked, but made no further comment, instead obliging her request in earnest. He ate her like a man starved, both hands now holding her thighs open as he attacked her clit with fervor.

" _Oh..my gods..._ " moaned Hermione, her back arching and thighs shaking as she came undone.

"Did your Weasel ever make you feel like this?" he asked, continuing to lightly stroke his thumb across her clit - which had her writhing underneath him again.

"Malfoy, I can't." she said shaking her head, "Please, oh _fuck_ -"

"Answer me." he said, his thumb continuing its slow circling.

"No, he never made me feel like you do." she panted, tugging at the restraints again as she groaned.

"Good," he said with a smirk, moving to kneel between her legs, slowly dragging his nails across the smooth skin of her inner thighs.

"Please let me touch you." she panted, squirming as he slid his dick against her clit.

He smirked, his eyes catching hers, "I don't think so, Granger. I quite like you like this."

"Why?"

Her eyes fluttered shut as he continued slowly sliding against her clit and fuck _everything_ if she didn't look perfect in the moment.

"Because your skin flushes beautifully when you're out of your comfort zone, _Hermione_."

Her eyes widened, "That's the first time you -"

But she didn't get to finish her thought, because Malfoy was slowly easing his way into her tight, wet heat.

"Fuck...you feel perfect." he murmured, lips pressed against her neck, kissing, biting, and licking any part of her his hungry mouth could reach.

Hermione couldn't do much more than moan as he filled her, stretched her, so completely.

Once he was seated to the hilt - and Hermione _utterly_ full - he dropped to his forearms and began moving at a quicker pace.

"I bet your Weasel never fucked you like this." he murmured against her ear, the gravelly tone of his voice only adding to the heat building between her thighs.

"No," she panted, using his close proximity to her advantage as she bit into the corded muscles of his shoulder, "He would never."

He growled, snapping his hips against her on a particularly hard thrust that had her seeing spots.

"I would've fucked you like this every goddamn day." he said, pressing heated kisses and love bites across her neck, his steady thrusting never faltering.

She bit her lip at his words, her legs winding around his waist to slightly change their angle. "Why?"

He smirked, his molten silver eyes meeting hers as he said, "I couldn't imagine not feeling your tight little cunt wrapped around me. There are so many things I want to do to you, pet."

Her breath hitched and he could feel her walls beginning to flutter around him, and knew that she was close. He dropped his head back to her neck, sucking the delicate skin there before whispering, "You feel _so fucking brilliant_."

As he'd expected his words sent her over the edge, her pussy clenching his cock as he continued to thrust through her orgasm. His teeth were clenched and his body tense, practically _forcing_ himself not to hurtle right over the edge with her.

He was nowhere _near_ done with her.

Once she came down from her high he pulled out of her, earning him a groan of displeasure from the witch below him.

He smirked, meeting her eyes before gripping her hips and flipping her over. Her arms were now crossed as she rested on her forearms, her ass in the air on full display for the former Slytherin behind her.

"Your arse is bloody perfect, Granger." he groaned, both hands moving to her ass, firmly squeezing and kneading both cheeks, "Do you like when I touch you like this, pet?"

She couldn't stop the moan that passed her lips as she squirmed under Malfoy's attentions.

Suddenly there was a sharp _smack_ to her bum, tearing an even _louder_ moan from the brunette witch, " _Malfoy_! Did you just... _spank_ me?"

Though she couldn't see his face, she would've bet that he was smirking, and when he spoke she could almost swore she _heard_ it.

"I did. You don't seem to mind." He trailed one hand down between her thighs to find her dripping, "Besides," he said, dipping two fingers into her wet heat, "I asked you a question."

He slowly worked his fingers inside her, knowing the perfect spots to hit to have her grinding back against his hand, his other still firmly planted on her ass cheek, kneading the smooth flesh.

"I like all the ways you've touched me, Malfoy. You know that."

"True." he said with a smirk, "But I do love hearing you say it."

He brought his hand down on her ass again, and felt her clench around his fingers. It satisfied him to no end that she was enjoying this. Enjoying _him_. Salazar knew he'd wanted her for ages.

"I think you like it quite a bit, pet." he said, taking note of how much _more_ wet she'd become from his ministrations. "Naughty, naughty...enjoying my fingers in your wet cunt while your arse is on perfect display for me."

He smacked her ass again, earning him the loudest moan yet.

"You... _gods_ , Malfoy you're too good at this."

He smirked, removing his fingers from her as he said, "No such thing as _too_ good, Granger."

He didn't wait for a response, instead choosing to thrust forward into her wet heat, his action tearing a moan from her as her fingers gripped the posts she was bound to. The position had Malfoy hitting her g-spot with every stroke, and it was almost too much.

 _Almost._

He wasted no time setting a pace that had her teetering on the edge within minutes. He was sure she'd have the imprint of his fingers on her hips for quite some time. In fact, he _hoped_ she would.

" _Fuck..._ tell me you love this as much as I do. Tell me you want to do this again." he murmured, his chest pressed against her back as he pressed hungry kisses to her neck and shoulders.

His confession had her clenching around him, breathlessly moaning the one word he'd wanted to hear all night, " _Draco,_ "

"Fuck," he murmured, biting her shoulder before flicking his hand at her bindings, instantly releasing her. Using her new mobility to his advantage, he slid a hand to her stomach, pulling her up flush against himself.

She moaned at the new angle, still feeling the spasms of the orgasm that just ripped through her as he continued his pace. The hand that had been on her stomach moved up to toy with her breasts, pinching and tweaking her nipples in a _delectably_ naughty way.

She wove one arm around his neck to help keep her balance, while her free hand dug into his hip. She couldn't resist the urge to drop her head back onto his shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut as he kissed and licked her neck.

"I'm close, pet, and I'd rather enjoy if you came with me." he murmured against her ear, nipping the lobe before sliding the hand at her waist down to toy with her clit. She immediately moaned - a rather lovely sound, he had to admit - as she turned her face to capture his lips in a kiss.

She pulled away from the kiss, unable to catch her breath as Malfoy continued to take her higher and higher, the coil in her abdomen incredibly tight.

"I...oh gods..."

"Say my name again." he murmured against her neck, speeding up his fingers on her clit. "I fucking love hearing you say it."

"Draco," she whispered, taken back a bit by his request, but turned on none the less, "Please, I'm so close, Draco."

He growled, the last of his restraint snapping as he pounded into her, throwing both of them over the edge in seconds.

"Bloody hell, Granger," he murmured, his hands trailing over her body lightly, not quite ready to let her go.

She chuckled, though it was rather breathy, "Ditto,"

She moved first, flopping forward onto his mattress with a satisfied sigh, her head resting on her arms. He moved next to her, on his back instead, and turned his head to look at her.

"Did you enjoy the depravity, Granger?"

Her toffee eyes stared back at him, a smirk on her face as she replied, "More than I'd like to admit, _Draco_."

His eyes flashed dangerously as he smiled at her - much the way wolves must smile at their prey, she thinks - and asked, "Are you teasing me?"

"Depends on what it gets me." she shot back.

He smirked, trailing a hand down the slightly sweat-slicked skin of her back, stopping when he reached her ass - a most _delectable_ ass, he thought. He squeezed one firm cheek, causing Hermione to moan at the contact against her sensitive skin.

"It'll certainly get you tied up and thoroughly fucked, _Hermione_...That is," he said, moving her hair so he could place soft kisses against her back and shoulders, "If you intend to continue indulging."

Her breath hitched at his soft ministrations, and though everything in her mind was _screaming_ at her _not_ to indulge in this any further, she couldn't deny her attraction to the blonde wizard.

Gathering her courage she flipped over to her back, face to face with Draco Malfoy's unbelievably striking silver eyes.

"Would you like it if I did?"

"I seem to recall saying there were plenty of things I wanted to do to your body, Granger." he said with a devilishly handsome smirk.

"Well I hope to indulge in all of them."

* * *

 **Leave a review if you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this is all I'm going to write for these two, but I hope you've enjoyed this nonetheless.**

 **R &R **

* * *

"You've done so well tonight, pet."

Hermione was currently tied to a Saint Andrew's Cross, her arms and legs were spread apart to make an X, ankles and wrists held to the cross by soft straps of leather, a strip of emerald green fabric around her neck that kept her from moving away from the cross.

"Thank you." she exhaled, eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath.

Draco had just given her the most intense orgasm she'd ever had in her life and was now just _looking_ at her with _that_ smirk.

"Your skin looks lovely like this." he murmured, moving back over to her to trail his fingertips along her body.

He spent - well, she didn't actually know how long he'd spent, but quite some time she was sure - using a flogger across every inch of her skin that he could reach.

To say she'd enjoyed it would be an understatement. He'd had her writhing in a matter of minutes, and coming undone with just the touch of his fingertips to her over sensitized clit.

"More lovely than when I'm out of my comfort zone?" she asked, a small smirk slipping onto her face.

He met hers with a smirk of his own, trailing his knuckles across her cheek and down her neck, "Not quite, Granger."

"Do you trust me?" he asked, taking a few steps away from her. She couldn't help but think he did that to give her a clear head.

She appreciated it.

At his question she laughed, "Trust you how, Malfoy? I'm tied to a cross in your house, at your mercy."

"I suppose that's true." he said, moving forward again to untie the green silk and release her from the St. Andrew's Cross. "We're going to try something, then."

They were in Draco's _playroom_ after all.

He lead her toward the middle of the room to stand underneath what she could only describe as a mini subway track. There was a longer strip of emerald green silk attached to chains that he showed could move along the grid.

He sensed her hesitation and smirked, one eyebrow raised in challenge, "You're not afraid, are you, pet?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest, "Of course not."

"Come here." he said, offering her his hand.

She took it and he immediately pulled her forward so her bare chest was pressed against his - _skin to skin_.

"If I ever do something you don't like, you know you just have to say so, right?" he asked, his voice softer.

She caught his silver eyes and knew he spoke the truth.

"I know."

He pressed a slightly softer kiss to her lips before stepping back.

"Your arms, pet."

She stepped over to him, raising her arms above her head so he could secure the silk ties around her wrists and bit down her forearms.

"Comfortable?" he asked with a smirk. He was very aware of how she stood on her tip-toes in front of him.

"Not exactly the word I'd use."

"Good." he said, stepping back to look through a set of drawers.

A few moments later he returned, a bottle of slightly pink looking oil in his hands.

"What's that?" she asked, tilting her head slightly as she watched him walk toward her.

"It's an oil, pet. I think you're going to love it."

"An oil." she repeated. It wasn't a question, but he acted as though it had been.

"Those wheels are just spinning up there, aren't they, love?" he said, delicately tapping his index finger against her forehead.

"What kind of -"

"Just enjoy the ride, Granger." he murmured against her ear, his lips brushing the delicate shell before he stepped back a bit.

She rolled her eyes, and before she could register what was happening Malfoy spun her around and smacked her ass twice.

"I told you your eye rolling gives me quite the twitchy palm, pet." he said, pulling her back against himself by her waist.

He slid one hand from her waist up to her breasts, lightly rolling a nipple between his fingers before repeating the process with the other breast.

" _Oh_!" she gasped, her head tipping back to rest on his shoulder as his other hand busied itself between her legs.

"I love how responsive you are." he murmured against her neck, pressing kisses there as his hands continued their ministrations.

After a few moments he pulled the vial of oil from his back pocket and began dripping it across her body. He started at her shoulders, letting the slightly pink liquid roll down her breasts and stomach to slide between her folds.

The liquid was warm, and she could feel whatever tension she'd had from the week dissipate when his hands found her breasts again.

This time he stood in front of her, wanting to see her reactions to his touch. Something about having _Hermione Granger_ at his mercy was...exhilarating.

Hermione's eyes fell closed and a soft moan slipped past her lips. Everything felt so much _more_ than before. It was as though every inch of her skin was on fire, and the soft touches Malfoy was giving her was doing nothing to put out the flames.

Her moans increased, both in frequency and volume, as his hands lost their gentle touch. He pinched and tweaked her nipples, taking one into his mouth to graze his teeth over the sensitive peak.

"Oh Merlin, Malfoy." she moaned, lightly tugging on the restraints on her arms.

"Are you getting restless, pet?" he asked with a smirk, his silver eyes sparkling with dark promise as he looked down at her.

"Please fuck me." she said, her body reflexively arching toward him as he continued teasing her breasts.

"I fully intend to fuck you." he said with a chuckle, one hand sliding down between her legs, "But first, I want to play."

The strange pink oil Malfoy had used had Hermione utterly overwhelmed, and it wasn't long before Malfoy's fingers on her clit had reduced her to a writhing mess.

 _Please, please, please. More, more, more._

The words went straight to his dick, and he couldn't deny that he'd never wanted the witch more. Her curly hair was wild around her face, her cheeks and breasts a lovely rose color as she panted. Her legs began to shake from both the strain of having to stand on her tip-toes and the impending orgasm he was about to give her.

Malfoy loved every second of it.

It wasn't long after that her orgasm _did_ rip through her, and before she could comprehend anything, Malfoy knelt down, placing her legs on his shoulders as he licked her clit with abandon. He never relented, never giving Hermione the chance to catch her breath, as his hands kneaded her ass, pushing her closer to his mouth and holding her there.

"Oh fuck, _Draco_ ," she moaned, her toes curling and her eyes clamping shut as another orgasm washed over her.

He continued leisurely lapping at her essence as she slowly came down from her high.

"I've never...that was..." she was panting, unable to come up with the words to explain what she'd felt. She shook her head, chuckling as a light blush tinted her cheeks at the sight of him below her between her thighs.

He smirked, gently easing her back onto her feet. With the flick of his wrist the silk around her arms vanished and she fell forward. Luckily Malfoy had expected it and caught her easily.

"Tired already, pet?" he asked as he led her to the bed.

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm nowhere near done with you." he said, tugging her forward into a kiss, "So you'd better be ready."

She melted into his touch immediately. She had realized over the past few months that she was comfortable with him. More comfortable than she'd like to admit if she were being honest.

He pulled away and motioned for her to get on the bed, taking his pants off before sliding between her legs.

She was surprised that there were no restraints. He never fucked her like this.

But he slid into her warm, inviting heat easily, resting his weight on his forearms so as not to crush the much smaller witch below him.

"You feel fucking amazing." he groaned against her neck, sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth. When he pulled away he was pleased to see a harsh red mark where his mouth had been.

 _She. Was. His._

The thought didn't surprise him as much as it would have a few weeks ago. He was well aware he had bitten off more than he could chew with the former Gryffindor Princess. He hadn't been able to so much as _fantasize_ about another woman, let alone actually fuck one since he'd began whatever _thing_ they were doing.

Her hands found his back, taking full advantage of the rare occasion of being able to touch him.

He kept his pace slow, but it did nothing to quell the fire building in her stomach, and on a particularly deep thrust her nails raked down his back.

He groaned, the sound low and guttural, and picked up his pace.

"I never knew _you_ liked it a little rough too, Malfoy." she said, digging her nails into his back again. "And here I thought I was the only one who got off on a little pain."

Hearing such dirty words fall from her pouty lips was almost too much.

 _How was she even real?_

"I still have so much to teach you, pet." he said, smirking against her neck as he shifted his angle to repeatedly hit _that_ spot.

"Oh gods - _Draco -_ "

She came undone beneath him, eyes squeezed shut as he continued pumping into her, drawing her orgasm out _almost_ unbearably.

Almost.

She arched her back so her breasts were pressed firmly against his chest, her pebbled nipples rubbing against his own. He took the opportunity to bite the space between her neck and shoulder, finding release for himself too.

He rolled off her, both of them staring up at the ceiling in silence for a few minutes.

Draco glanced over at her and noticed her eyes were closed. Instead of saying anything he just studied her. She'd always been quite pretty, but she was nothing less than stunning now.

Her wild halo of hair was splayed around her face, her pouty, pink lips were slightly parted as she attempted to catch her breath, and her long eyelashes brushed the freckles that covered her cheeks.

As if she could feel him staring at her, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Malfoy smirked, choosing not to answer her question, "Do you have fun with me, Granger?"

"Fun?" she repeated, a slight frown on her face.

He rolled his eyes, "Do you like being here?"

"Of course I do." she answered easily. She found it funny that he even had to ask at this point. It'd been months of nights like these.

"So you'll come back?" His voice was softer than she usually heard it, which caught her attention.

"Why wouldn't I?"

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "I heard that Weasley asked you out to dinner."

She couldn't stop the small chuckle from bubbling out - which did nothing but earn her a glare from the blonde haired wizard.

"He did ask me out." she said, still smiling, "But I politely declined."

"Why?" he asked with a snort, petulantly crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione, though, wasn't phased by his attitude, "Because I enjoy this. I enjoy your company. Ron's a great guy, just not a great guy for me."

"And who _is_ a great guy for you, Hermione?" he asked, his eyes holding none of their usual stoniness.

She smiled, rolling so she was on her side staring at him, "If you don't know by now, it's clear how I beat you all those years at Hogwarts."

He smirked, finally relaxing as he tugged her to lay with her head on his chest so he could gently stroke the soft skin of her back.

"You have no idea what you're getting into." he said, laughing lightly.

"I'm not afraid." she said with a wink, "Besides, you still have so much to teach me."

* * *

 **R &R please, it makes my day. **


End file.
